federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Scarlet
The USS Scarlet is a vessel owned and operated by Federation Starfleet. It is also considered FS-Starfleet's flagship, due to it being the first ship and its overall importance in the fleet. The main vessel can be found in Vice Admiral Siondark1's places. The current USS Scarlet, a Celestia class, is undergoing a major refit at this time so this article will soon be reconstructed. History Scarlet-A The USS Scarlet was the first vessel put into commission in Federation Starfleet. At that time she was an Intrepid-Class starship. She was later destroyed by a mysterious group of of "rougue" Starfleet officers. Scarlet-B The second Scarlet was commissioned once we took a somewhat major step that turned us into "Starfleet". The Scarlet-B was a Kraken-Class starship under the command of Swordsman524 and Siondark1. Later on, Lieutenant Mrtw0face started as the Chief of Security and worked his way up to the Commander rank and position. Together, they continued the investigation of the rogue Starfleet group. Scarlet-C The USS Scarlet-C, NCC: 1768 was a Loki class vessel. She was given to Siondark1 near Stardate 100510 by the Admiral. The constructors of this vessel consisted mostly of the Admiral, but Vice Engineering Head Dnate (At the time Head of Engineering) assisted in building the self-destruct system. By this time the rougue fleet threat was very small. The Scarlet-C pursued a variety of missions across the quadrant. When FS-Starfleet entered a time of heavier development, the Scarlet-C was assigned to tasks closer to the Gamma and Delta Quadrants. It was destroyed in the Vituzad War and replaced by a new Celestia-class Scarlet D. 'Scarlet-D' The USS Scarlet-D, the vessel we see today, is a Celestia class vessel. The Scarlet's activity and crew rotation was insignificant early on, but eventually roleplaying was fairly weekly and at the time multiple roleplay arcs are going on, with new mission ideas popping up every day as the Romulan War ends. Vessel Specifications 'Information' Vessel Name: USS Scarlet Vessel Registry: NCC 1768-D Vessel Class: Celestia Construction Stardate Approved: About 022411 (Mid-2388) Shipyard Built In: Utopia Planitia Shipyards, Mars, Sol System Stardate Commissioned: First launched around 070009. Re-Launched 082010. Re-launched again (Scarlet-D) 022411. 'Vessel Overview' Vessel Type: Exploration/Defense (Will be used as a Battle-Cruiser in certain circumstances) Main Mission: Defense of the Federation in the Gamma/Delta quadrants and exploration. Length (meters): 420 Width (meters): 180 Number of Decks: 3 (26) 'Vessel Specifications' Crew Compliment: Enlisted: 650 (Cadet/Ensign Grade) Officers: 800 (Ensign and Above) Cruise Warp Factor: 6.5 Warp Factor Limit: 9.975 (Exceeding Safety Limits) Shuttles/Auxiliary Craft: 5, not including Pleasure Craft or Life Pods Phaser Banks: 11 Torpedo Tubes:5 (2 Forward Photon Torpedo Launchers, one forward Quantum Torpedo Launcher,2 aft Photon Torpedo Launchers) Crew Compliment COMMAND -Siondark1 - Fleet Admiral - Commanding Officer -Mrtw0face - Rear Admiral - First Officer OPERATIONS -none SECURITY -none ENGINEERING -Daviddye - Commander - Chief Engineer SCIENCES -Doodle22606 - Captain - Chief Sciences Officer -Daveed2 - Lieutenant Junior Grade - Sciences Officer CIVILIANS/CADETS Category:Fleet Area